In order to produce the curved or bent extruded profiles, typically of aluminum or magnesium alloy, required in various industrial settings for various purposes it is known from EP 0,706,843 in extruders of hollow workpieces with wide variance in wall thicknesses to exert by means of a pusher a force at a predetermined distance from the die outlet or counter beam on the strand such that there is an effect on the profile exiting from the extruder die. The pusher can be a pusher roller, a transversely effective slide surface, or even a roller cage. Regardless what kind of pusher is used, a space must be left for return action so that the extruded workpiece can immediately or almost immediately after being extruded and bent or curved and in this manner the workpiece cross section produced by the extruder die does not move parallel to the die but at an angle thereto.